rhethfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Isles of Maethea
Here is a simple overview of the times of the past in the Isles of Maethea. The First Age Not much is known about what occured during the first age of Rheth. Many of faith believe it to be the time in which Itheas the divine created the world. According to the earliest writings, the first age dawned when Itheas' breath filled the cold, dark world and filled it with light and life as we know it. Many of the field of science think it to be the time in which the peoples of Rheth first became intelligent beings. Able to apply logic and creativity to their lives. This viewpoint is fairly recent, and many of faith believe such writings to be sacriligious and immoral. This has caused many disputes over research of this time, and this has become a major issue today with many civilizations either taking the route of faith or that of science. All that can be said for certain is that it is in this age that the peoples of Rheth emerged. The Age of Civilization It is during this age that the peoples of the Isles of Maethea began to start the fire of civilization, creating cultures and building communities all across the isles. This was the first golden age of Maethea. All civilizations flourished and generally did not conflict as they all had what which they needed. The first advancements to allow for greater civilizations occured in this great age. Farming became commonplace freeing up people for more important tasks. Art and language was created, some pieces even have lasting effects on the world to this day. It was a time of peace, and all were happy. The Age of Darkness It was in this age that magic was first discovered. Many preached it to be a gift from Itheas, but no one could have predicted the consequences that such power would bring. As individuals grew more powerful they went on rampages of destruction in the hopes of obtaining more power. All of the isles were split into fueding factions controlled by these people. Wars were waged, many peoples died, and in general there was very little happiness. All can agree that this was an age to be learned from, for it shattered the world into pieces which could never be mended again. The Age of Reconstruction At the beginning of this age many people came together to create the Order of the Faiths. It is with this mythical power that they were able to calm the beast within those of magic, and begin to build the isles anew. The Order of the Faiths claimed that use of magic for personal gain was a sin and that magic should only be used in conjoinment with faith. This brought about a new age of civilization. Many agree that without the forethought and genious of the Order of the Faiths, Maethea could have fallen back to the First Age and all could have been lost. The Age of Technology It was in the beginning of this age, the current age, that the first scientific thoughts were ever written. Science and technology created physical means to attain what could only have been made with magic for all of existance before this time. It explained every detail, and examined the world to its core. With this new knowledge new power is being created as well. Power that the Order of the Faiths views as potentially devastating to the peoples of the Isles. Now many civilizations have chosen a path, that of science or faith. Is a new age of darkness approaching, or could this be a great age of enlightenment? No one knows, as this history has yet to be written. See Also *Science and Technology *Faith and Magic *The Isles of Maethea *Rheth